Blast From The Past Outtakes
by JailyForever
Summary: Just a few outtakes from Blast From The Past :


Set Up

**A/N:-**

**Hope you enjoy this little insight in to Jacob's mind. And please leave your thoughts about it in the form of a review **

Jake POV

I fucking hated that asshole Edward Cullen. Who the fuck does he think he is? Just because he's famous and thinks he's all that does not mean he has the right to take Bella from me and turn her against me. He's only going to hurt her again and leave her heart shattered into a million pieces, which I will have to pick up. Again. There has to be a way to take him down a peg or two and get him out of mine and Bella's life for good. And then I would have Bella back for good, all to myself and no one would ever take her away from me again.

I had been watching their activities over the last few months biding my time, and I had overheard several of the girls' conversations as they passed by. No matter how hard Bella seemed to be trying to avoid me, she couldn't do such a good job at school.

I had found out that tomorrow night was their supposed 'group date night', so I made my decision there and then. I was going to set that asshole up and I will make sure that there is no way he can get out of it.

I knew on their date nights Eddie had MY Bella home no later than 10:30 in order to keep in Charlie's good books. Ha! Fat chance of that considering the state she was in when she moved to Forks. And besides the Charlie has always said that I would be perfect for his daughter, and that he would one day love to see Bella and I married with children. And that wanker was interfering and ruining everything. He was like a cloud on a sunny day. Perfect when he fucked off.

I contacted the Seattle Times and told them that if they wanted a news worthy story about the infamous E.C. that I would do an interview with them down at La Push first beach away from the house at 10:30pm. I explained that it was because I had to take care of my father and that he wouldn't approve of what I was doing so to speak. I then contacted several news stations, and eventually TRL agreed to send a journalist and camera crew down. It was quite easy all said and done though, all I had to do was mention the name Edward Cullen and they were willing to accommodate and meet at whatever time I asked. It was amazing how keen they were to get a story on him given that he was taking a year off and all until he finished high school. And I was going to give them a story worth publishing that was sure to ruin not only his 'relationship' with Bella but also his reputation and hopefully his career in the process. It couldn't be more fool proof.

The next day, all the arrangements had been made and I knew that everything would without a doubt go perfectly. I went down to La Push beach at 10:30pm and text Bella asking her to meet me under the pretence of me apologising for the way I treated her relationship and everything. Like hell I was though that asshole didn't deserve her and I was going to make sure that I ended their relationship once and for all; even if it meant that Bella would be bad mouthed by the press and be called a whore or something; it would be worth it just to show her what a bastard that fucking dick head really was. I didn't really want to hurt her. But she could fall back on me. And I'd 'get her through it' sure harsh words would be said in the papers. But everyone would soon forget. And then the press would forget about her and she would be old news; especially when she wasn't dating some over rated superstar.

"_Bells, I'm so glad you came. I'm really sorry."_I greeted her, putting on my best honest voice when I apologised.

"_Jake I didn't come here to here you're pathetic apologies now say what you need to say so I can go."_She stated calmly, with slight impatience present in her voice and I was sure that I detected want and need in her voice. Fuck she loves me; this will be easier than ever.

"_Okay."_I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I thought how best to approach this with the photographers and journalists nearby_. "I don't like seeing you with him, but I'm prepared to accept it because all that matters to me is your friendship."_

"_You'll really accept our relationship, no funny business or anything."_ She asked in a pleading voice. Slightly cautious.

"_Yeah, honest I will,"_I said feeling sick to the stomach as I lied through my bare teeth. Yeah honest I'll accept your ridiculous so-called relationship with that asshole who doesn't deserve you Bella.

"_Oh Jake you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that!"_She squealed flinging her arms around my neck in a loving way. She so wants me, she's just in denial. I felt my dick twitch with her body pressed into me. The things I could do to her.

Now comes the money shot. As we pulled apart I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips moving my lips against hers trying to get a response from her. She was fighting against me with so much passion and clearly she loved this as much as I did. She obviously had realised that we had a connection between us that she never had with Fuckward. All of a sudden I felt a dainty hand slap me across the face and then incredible, unendurable pain in my balls.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"_Jake what the fuck?"_she yelled. My thoughts exactly Bella what the fuck? When could you land a blow like that?

"_You just said that you accepted me and Edward and now you do this! I hate you. Don't come anywhere near me again."_She screamed slapping me again before running away from me.

I really hoped that the photographers didn't catch that on camera, or at all. It wouldn't do me much good if they thought I was bullshitting about Bella's feelings for me. Which I wasn't, she was just still in denial.

I had known that she would probably still be in denial and I knew that she would immediately contact Edward...if she hadn't already told him that she was meeting me. My guesses are that she hadn't because she knew that he wouldn't approve and stop her. Control freak.

And there comes in the next stage of my plan. Obviously Bella was going to feel guilty about kissing me and tell that fucker. And because he is such a volatile, useless excuse for a human being he would come and find me. All I had to do was sit and wait.

I had asked the people from the Seattle Times and TRL to stay where they were until a half hour after Bella had left; I had told them that I didn't want to risk Bella seeing them; but in reality it was the fact that I knew Assward Cullen would be showing up in about 10 minutes.

And he didn't disappoint. 5 minutes later, his pathetic Volvo pulled up into the parking space and he came storming down onto the beach to where I was sat, and started beating the living daylights out of me.

I was expecting pain because I knew if I wanted to be favoured in the press that I shouldn't fight back so I just lay there and took my beating hoping to come off as the innocent in this whole debacle. Fuckward shouted a load of shit at me and I just tuned it out, not wanting to listen to that arrogant fucker's voice.

Before leaving me on the beach I know he said something about my father and I just prayed that the camera crew had managed to get all the words he said on film as well as the beating.

I staggered home not giving a shit about the reporters, they had their story and I was glad they did, and as soon as I got through the door I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital and saw my father Billy, sat by the bed.

"_Hey, son, how are you feeling?"_ he asked me, his voice laced with concern.

"_Ohhh you know me dad, perfectly 100% great,"_ I replied, even though my head hurt slightly. _"Your 'lil wolf soldiers on"_ I mocked with a smile. Oww my jaw.

"_Well, the doctors said that you have mediocre injuries. A couple of black eyes, bruising on your chest and stomach, and son, the injury to your groin was pretty serious..."_ I cut him off before he go on and talk about my dick. Not exactly what you want to talk to your father about.

"_Dad, just don't talk about it,"_ I said. _"It's all that bastard Cullen's fault I'm in here."_ I told him

"_Yeah, I know and so does the whole world Jake,"_ he said to me holding out today's newspaper. **Wow Bella and I made the front page!**_"Why didn't you tell me and you and Bella? I thought she was happy with that Cullen boy."_ He questioned.

"_Well obviously not dad otherwise she wouldn't be meeting me and well...you can see for yourself,"_ I replied sarcastically.

"_I know but Bella doesn't strike me as that kind of girl. If she wasn't happy with him and wanted to be with you she would've broken up with her boyfriend,"_ my father reason, going on to add, _"What did you do?" _he said looking at me with that 'I know you too well' look about him

"_Nothing dad I swear I..."_I was cut off by the sound of someone else entering the room. I looked up to see that fuckers dad and manager Carlisle Cullen. What does this bastard want? To plead his pathetic sons case? Pay me off?

"_Mr Black, I was hoping to have a word with your son for a moment and asses for myself the damage to his body. But I can see from just a glance that the papers exaggerated your condition by a hell of a lot."_He spoke confidently and clearly as though he was making some kind of speech to the paps.

"_No, anything you have to say to my boy, you say with me here,"_my father Billy interjected.

"_Okay, as you wish." He said, "Now as I understand it my son attacked you for one reason and one reason only...because you forced his girlfriend Bella to kiss you when she has made it clear a number of times that she sees you as no more than a friend, in fact as far as I'm aware you and Bella haven't spoken to each other in a few months,"_he concluded and out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad with a confused look on his face which turned to one of shock, and then a fierce glare at me which made me want to run away and hide.

"_All I ask of you is that you drop the charges against Edward and your deception will remain a secret from the press_," he said, looking me in the eye with a calm expression on his face.

"_No way, your precious son deserves everything he gets."_I growled at him

"_Mr Cullen what my son means is that he will think about what you have said and does not know if he is going to press charges yet. He needs to have a clear head and focus on getting better before he makes any rash decisions," _my father said. Lying on my behalf.

Cheers dad.

"_Of course,"_Carlisle spoke to my father. _"I must be off now, Jacob I hope you heal quickly,"_he said as he turned on his heel and exited the room.

"_Jacob Black, you will tell me what you have done," my_father demanded._"Is everything what Mr Cullen just said true? That you forced yourself on Bella? That you and Bella haven't spoken in ages? I mean that would certainly explain why you've been all moody recently. Tell me!"_

All I could do was nod at my father. I couldn't lie to him and I couldn't force myself to look him in the eyes.

I finally found my voice and said, _"He doesn't deserve her, he'll only hurt her and I know she loves me, not him."_

"_That son is not for you to decide. If she loves you she will realise it in her own time. You cannot go around forcing girls to kiss you,"_he said and I could hear the disappointment and anger present in his voice. _"You will not press charges against Edward Cullen do you understand me? Because it is clear to me that you set this whole thing up. I saw the news while you were resting and you didn't even put up a fight and my son always stands up for himself."_He finished.

"_I am not going to let that fucker get away with this,"_I retorted.

"_You will NOT press charges,"_my father repeated.

"_Fine,"_I relented, but I wasn't going to let this go. I would find a way to make that fucker pay. One way or another.


End file.
